redbandsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Leo Roth
'Leo Roth '''is a main character on ''Red Band Society. He is a patient at Ocean Park Hospital for cancer in his leg (osteosarcoma), where he underwent amputation. He appears to be currently undergoing chemotherapy. He used to be a leader, but has been pulling back since the loss of his leg. When he meets Jordi, he begins to morph back to the leader he once was. Then something amazing yet awful happens to Jordi that couldn't happen for Leo. Leo becomes jealous, but soon overcomes it. Leo played soccer before he lost his leg, his plans were to go to college and become a professional. He is portrayed by Charlie Rowe. Biography Season One Episode One: Pilot Leo Roth is first seen smoking in a supply closet with Dash (his best friend who knows where all the medical marihuana is) when Nurse Jackson walks in on them. She takes them to their classroom where we meet Emma(she's got an eating disorder), Leo's now ex-girlfriend, and learn through a flashback that they had once dated but, as Charlie (a kid in a coma who narrates through most of the show) puts it, Leo got scared and blew it. We later see Leo when he is in his bedroom talking to Dr. McAndrews (everybody's doctor AKA hot doc) about not wanting a new roommate (Jordi). Moments later he meets Jordi, his new roommate, who explains that he needs to have his leg removed the next day. When Jordi says that Leo does not know what he going through, Leo removes his bed sheet to reveal that he too has an amputated leg. Thus begins a new adventure! Personality *Leo is known as "The Rebel" of the group and seems to be blunt at times, but does his best to lift everyone's spirits. *He seems to have slipped off the mark a bit leader-wise (according to Charlie) and everyone is trying to pull him back. *He is smart, athletic, compassionate, and a bit of a bad boii. Relationships Emma Chota See: Emma and Leo *Start up: Prior to Pilot (1x01) *Break up: Prior to Pilot (1x01) *Reason for break up: Leo got scared and "blew it" *Back Together: Unknown * Break Up: Unknown Kara Souders * Kara *Star Up:(1×04) Trivia *He is the adaptation counterpart to the Polseres vermelles ''character, Lleó. *Like his roommate, Jordi Palacios, he had cancer in his leg and had it amputated. *He is one of three patients that smoke, along with Dash Hosney and Kara Souders. *He came up with the idea for him and his fellow pedeatric patients to wear red bands on their wrists. *He still has feelings for his ex-girlfriend Emma. *He kissed Kara Souders in There's No Place Like Homecoming. Quotes *Jordi: "I have cancer in my leg. Dr. McAndrew's taking it off tomorrow." Leo: "You're gonna get through it." Jordi: "Easy for you to say." *(''to Jordi): "Your body isn't you. Your soul is you. And they can never cut into your soul." *Emma (to Leo): "They gave YOU a roommate?" * Leo: "I must be dying, right?" *Leo: "You said, 'Luck isn't getting what you want, it's about surviving what you don't want.'" Gallery Pilot - 019.png Tumblr n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo1 250.gif tumblr_n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo2_250.gif tumblr_n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo3_250.gif tumblr_n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo4_250.gif tumblr_n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo5_250.gif tumblr_n6iaz81CuX1s9i02bo6_250.gif tumblr_n6dswlbUAX1s9i02bo1_250.gif tumblr_n6dswlbUAX1s9i02bo4_250.gif tumblr_n6dswlbUAX1s9i02bo5_250.gif tumblr_n6dswlbUAX1s9i02bo8_250.gif RBS Upfront 2014 Trailer ND REV 2500 1280x720 264437315843.jpg Red-Band-Society.jpg Red-band-society-02.jpg tumblr_n9yfp9kfFE1r86eggo2_250.gif Leo goodbye gif.gif Leo gif.gif Pilot - 018.png Pilot - 021.png Pilot - 026.png Pilot - 030.png Pilot - 031.png Pilot - 032.png Pilot - 051.png Pilot - 053.png Pilot - 059.png Pilot - 078.png Pilot - 080.png Pilot - 081.png Pilot - 082.png Pilot - 104.png Pilot - 105.png Pilot - 109.png Pilot - 114.png Pilot - 130.png Pilot - 135.png Pilot - 136.png Pilot - 142.png Pilot - 144.png Pilot - 150.png Pilot - 155.png Pilot - 159.png Pilot - 171.png Pilot - 172.png Pilot - 173.png Pilot - 174.png Pilot - 176.png Pilot - 179.png Pilot - 180.png Pilot - 181.png Pilot - 184.png Pilot - 204.png Pilot - 207.png Pilot - 176.png Pilot - 174.png Pilot - 173.png Pilot - 172.png Lara.jpg Leo and kara.jpg Rbs stmwywwyrrw still1.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Stubs Category:Main Characters